Resurrected Love
by FlamesOfDeath017
Summary: Tsurara stored all the feelings she have for her master and left them all aside. But it always comes back no matter what she does. She accepted the fact that her master loves Kana Ienaga and always will. The question still remains Is she sure that Rikuo doesn't love her back and stores all his feelings for her? Is she sure that she is a burden to him and not someone who he loves?
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! I was just in the mood to write something like this. I wrote this three days ago but never had the guts to post it since I was afraid if it wasn't to good enough. But I don't really think that's an appropriate excuse now is it? So here it is! Please Enjoy and Please Review!

A/N: Nurarihyon is in his younger form but the curse of the fox is still intact.

Rikuo is permanently in his Yokai form.

Italics are thoughts

* * *

_I never knew it would hurt this bad. The feelings that I felt for him over the past years just keeps on growing. I never really meant to feel this way for him since I'm only a servant and he is the third heir of Nura Gumi._

"Tsurara-chan!" A woman wearing a red kimono with brown hair approached the yuki-onna.

'_Kana Ienaga' _Tsurara thought bitterly and images flickered right before her eyes. _'Nura Kana, that is what she's called right now is it.' _The yuki-onna allowed a single tear to flow down her pale cheek.

"Tsurara-chan~! Ojiichan is looking for you!" The woman said cheerfully before leaving the yuki-onna under the Sakura tree.

"Tsurara what is it that keeps you down over these past years" A familiar voice asked Tsurara who stood unmoving.

The yuki-onna turned to look at the Sakura tree and saw a man with crimson eyes and black-white hair that defies gravity sitting on a branch.

"It's nothing, Rikuo-sama" Tsurara said and watched as the third heir jumped gracefully off the branch.

"I know your lying." Rikuo was about to approach her when breaking of glass and a shriek was heard inside the house.

"I'm fine. Rikuo-sama you should go to Ojou-sama she gets clumsier and clumsier isn't she." The yuki-onna said

The Sandaime was about to protest when another shriek was heard inside the house.

'_I know your lying. I'm not just used to the way you always keep yourself quiet during battles and sometimes you just look so vulnerable. I missed the way you would always call me with that cheerful voice of yours, the way you would cling to my arm, the way you always stood beside me during battles, and the way you would always smile. But all of that is gone. It faded in a snap. What happened to you? Or was it me? I'm not sure.' _Rikuo thought as he was walking inside the house.

The yuki-onna watched painfully as her master went inside the house. She glanced at him one last time before meeting the founder of the clan, Nurarihyon himself.

'_Rikuo-sama, I watched my mother every night cry endless tears since the man she loved never loved her back. I watched her suffer because the man she yearned for only took her as a comrade nothing more nothing less. He married a human and that was the end of the line for my mother. She broke, her heart was split into two, but she never left him. She stood her ground and stayed loyal to him. She watched them with jealousy, pain, and anger as the two of them had a son. She did her duty as a loyal yuki-onna to the first and second heir, and then she left. Leaving me in the care of Nura Gumi. Serving you and I fell so deep in the hole my mother warned me but never understood…. But now I understand it very well. She warned me….. Not to fall in love with you…..'_

Tsurara went in the room of Nurarihyon and sat in front of him. She looked at him intensely but she did it with soft eyes. His golden eyes, white-goldish hair that defies gravity, and what looks like ink markings under his eyes and hair.

'_No wonder my mother fell so deep.' _ She thought bitterly.

"Nurarihyon-sama" She began "You were looking for me they say."

"Yes I was Tsurara." Nurarihyon said and handed a letter to Tsurara who looked at the letter in his hand. "It's from Setsura."

Tsurara took the letter gently away from Nurarihyon's hands and read it.

_Dear Tsurara,_

_I'm Sorry for not keeping in touch with you for several years but I want you to come to me. To my house. I know I wasn't the kind of mother that any daughter could ever hope for but I promise to never leave you alone **ever **again. Tsurara, come back and talk to me, your mother, I will guide you through the pain._

_Love,_

_Setsura_

"What did she say?" Nurarihyon asked curiously.

"She asked me to go back." Tsurara said tears welling up on the corner of her eyes.

There was a mere moment of silence in the room before it was interrupted by Nurarihyon.

"Tsurara. You and your mother was always loyal to our clan that is why if it's your choice I will not hesitate." Nurarihyon said looking into Tsurara's amber eyes

Tsurara nodded once "I will go."

"Are you sure?" Nurarihyon asked

"Yes" Tsurara said _'Anything that can ease the pain will do.' _She followed

Tsurara stood up and bow once before leaving the room. What she didn't know that crimson eyes were watching their whole conversation.

"Haaa…. Why do I feel like I caused all of this." Nurarihyon slightly chuckled at the idea before disappearing in a flash.

**Meanwhile under the Sakura Tree…..**

Tsurara was looking at the starry night her black hair dancing with the chilly wind.

'_If leaving this place can ease the pain I will go __**but **__if…. If I could just tell him what I feel and I know that he feels the same way…. Then I will reconsider? No! this is not right maybe if he feels the same way. We could never be together because of the curse. Because of that hatred curse the Nura's could never bear an heir with a Yokai.' _A tear flowed down the yuki-onna's cheek.

'_We could never be together and I can accept that.' _She followed.

"Tsurara-chan? What are you doing out here it's very cold." A feminine voice asked.

"W-Wakana-sama?" Tsurara turned around to see Wakana smiling at her.

"Yes. Now get inside you might get sick." Wakana said

"Eh? But Wakana-sama I'm a yuki-onna." Tsurara said a bead of sweat appeared behind her head.

"Eh? Oh yeah! But still I want to talk to you about something." Wakana said gesturing Tsurara to sit beside her.

"What is it Wakana-sama?" Tsurara asked curiously.

"Are you sure about leaving Nura Gumi? I mean sure it's rowdy sometimes but still it's a very fun place to be right? And if your going to ask me why I would stay in such a place even though Rihan-san is gone. It's because he tried so hard to make this clan into what it is right now and I am willing to stay here not as a reminder of him but because he loved this place just as much as I do." Wakana said while looking at the sky before looking at Tsurara.

"W-Wakana-sama what do you mean?" Tsurara asked confused

"I just said what I have to say. Now it's your turn to understand what I said and take it as a tip from me too." Wakana said winking once and leaving Tsurara alone.

Tsurara inhaled the scent of the Sakura tree before heading to her room _'Got to get ready for tomorrow.' _

**The Next Day..**

"Tsurara! Please don't Leave Me!" A woman with long brown hair and emerald eyes was trying to push aside a guy who was holding her back.

"Kejoro-chan you know I'll come back." Tsurara said while packing her things

"Y-Yeah she's right Kejoro she'll come back anytime soon." A guy with blonde hair said while trying to restrain Kejoro.

"Kubnashi! Let go of me I just want to hug Tsurara one last time." Kejoro said

"Fine! But hurry we still have a battle" Kubinashi said letting her go and left the room.

"I think he's mad at you." Tsurara said blinking rapidly at the scene

"Tsurara. Are you sure you won't regret this?" Kejoro asked ignoring Tsurara's statement while looking intensely at Tsurara's amber eyes.

"I am." Tsurara said once before she was hugged hard by Kejoro

Tsurara headed to the gate to leave before she was interrupted by Nurarihyon.

"Do you need a lift?" Nurarihyon asked

"No thank you. Nurarihyon-sama thank you for letting me stay here over the past years and I'm sorry for anything bad I might have done. I won't be any trouble anymore." Those were the last words she said before she left Nura Gumi without tears flowing down her cheeks

'_It's always a perfect time to leave when they are not in sight. Please forget all about me. Forget the name Tsurara Oikawa'_


	2. Wandering Hearts

Sorry for the Late update Guys! Even though I wanted to update very early I just can't since I have many homeworks, projects, and even group works!

I would like to thank the following:

FallingTears: Don't worry I know she acts very OOC but it would probably fade and express her feelings for him.

Nadilicious: Yep! He did married that whore in this fanfic but they'll probably split~! Hahaha~! I'm such a spoiler! But as I always say Please keep reviewing this story!

Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki: Thank You! I'm probably sorry for updating late but I hope that I can make it up to you. Oh! And I'll try to update Sakura story sometime this week.

Tesla: Oh really? I didn't know that I have made a story close to other writers stories but if that's the case I'll try to make it different and I'll probably end it with a twist.

TheLuckyShipper: How Tsurara will cope with the pain will be revealed in the following chapters.

Animeaddict10: Thanks for reviewing! And please Keep Supporting this fic,

YukiOnna: Leaving? I haven't read that fic. yet but I'll read it so I'll make sure that our fics. aren't that similar. Thanks for pointing that out.

KKrazyXD: Hi Kyla! Thanks for reading this fanfic. of mine hope it wasn't a waste of your time.

THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN!

And please Review and Please Enjoy!

* * *

Rikuo just came back from patrolling when and was about to head towards his grandfather's room when he spotted a letter on his table. He walked towards it gently opened the letter.

_Dear Rikuo-Sama,_

_Rikuo-sama, I don't mean to leave you out of the blue while you're patrolling somewhere. I'm sorry for not being able to be by your side when you need me the most and I hope that you can forgive me….The me that is too selfless to admit her love for you. I'm Sorry and like I said Forgive me! Forgive this selfish yuki-onna. The same woman that took care of you since you was still a kid. _

_It took a lot of my courage to push aside the feelings that I am feeling for you. For leaving aside the master that I took care of and love for the rest of my life. But I am contented with confessing my feelings to you by just a simple letter. Rikuo-sama, I am sorry and please Forgive me if I was burden to your marriage life. _

_Take Care, _

_Tsurara Oikawa_

**Rikuo's POV**

I don't get it she loves me? Then why didn't she tell me? I-I could have at least talked to her before she left. I could have at least given her a hug or two before she left. Why? Why would she leave without saying a thing to me Damn It! I don't get it though, I love Kana I really do but how I feel towards Tsurara is in a whole lot of a different level.

Seriously, what kind of a Sandaime how can I even call myself as a leader of Hyakki' Yakou and a husband to Kana. I think what Zen told me was really true I am too dense. I'm so dense that I can't even manage to feel her feelings towards me. I think I was swallowed up with my-

"Rikuo-kun~!" The sound of Kana's cheerful voice cut off Rikuo's thought

"Kana-chan? Nani?" I asked while cautiously hiding the letter inside my sleeve.

"Have you seen Tsurara-chan? I haven't see her today not even a glimpse of her" Kana asked curiously

"She…..Left" I answered back the shadow of my hair covering my eyes

"Oh. Ok!" Kana said in a cheerful voice

"Kana, haven't you heard what I just said? I said that she left right? Why do you sound like you're so happy?" I asked carefully.

"Eh? I thought you and Ojii-chan decided for her to leave though." Kana said frowning a bit

I stopped myself from saying anything anymore since I feel that I was going to scream at her at the moment and I don't want that to happen.

"Where did you heard that?" I asked curiously hiding the anger in my voice.

"Well I assume that Tsurara won't leave since she loves this place but I think the only time she would leave if Ojii-chan or you will make her leave." Kana said

"Kana-chan….. Please get out for a minute or two while I'm still acting nice." I tried to suppress the anger in my voice but it failed no matter how hard I tried.

"But…Why?" Kana asked tears in the corner of her eyes were starting to well up.

"….." I stood silent at her question

"Why? Tell me why do you want me to go out Damn It!" Kana snapped and glared at me

"What do you think if I was asking you the question?" I asked back

"I think? I think you're in love with that snow woman!" Kana said

"I'm not in love with her I just-"

"Just? Just What? What Exactly? Who do you really love me or her?" Kana asked furiously.

'_Jealousy huh… who would have thought?' _ "I thought you were different" I said before leaving her all alone in the room.

**Normal POV**

The words Rikuo said repeated itself again and again inside her head like a mantra. _' Is it me or did he just said that I was acting like the women that knew his yokai form, in other words was I acting like a slut towards him? Heh~! I don't care none the less. Since that's exactly what I want him to think of me' _ Kana grinned at the thought.

What Kana doesn't know that golden orbs were watching the whole conversation in the dark.

'_So she's using my grandson huh?' _Nurarihyon smirked and left the woman who was about to leave the room.

Rikuo was sitting at the Sakura tree his hair dancing with the wind and his crimson eyes looking at the Starry night but it was certain that he was a depressed about a lot of things.

'_Tsurara, Why would you leave me alone? I wanted to talk to you before you leave after my patrol but why would you leave leaving only a letter for me to read. I don't understand….. Is the consequence for splitting your heart into two?' _Rikuo thought he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of the Cherry Blossom Tree.

* * *

_**~~~ Two Hearts connected but neither one of them even notice ~~~**_

* * *

_**Somewhere at Mt. Nejireme**_

Tsurara was walking towards the house when a woman wearing a white kimono, a scarf, black wavy hair with wavy blue hair at the middle. Amber eyes were looking at Tsurara's eyes which began to flow down her cheek.

"Okaasan~!" Tsurara hugged the woman before her tightly and buried her head at her chest.

"Tsurara my dear. It's been long since we last met" The woman smiled at her tenderly

" Okaasan! It hurts! It hurts so much! Why? Is this a curse to the yuki-onnas?" Tsurara cried louder and hugged her mother tightly than before.

"I know and I'm sorry for that Tsurara. I never meant for you to have the same fate as I did" Setsura hugged her daughter back and kissed her head.

"I… Why does he have to marry a human? Does he want the blood of Nurarihyon to stop with that Kana?" Tsurara scowled.

Setsura hugged her daughter tightly and whispered two words to her ear "I'm Sorry."

Just after she said those words a huge gust of wind blew past Tsurara and in a matter of seconds Tsurara felt dizzy nut stood her ground which shocked her mother.

Tsurara went to her room and unpacked her things. Looking at the night sky a tear rolled down her pale cheeks and forced herself to smile.

'_Rikuo-sama, are you looking at it? Looking at the bright sky? The same starry sky where we always used to see every night.' _

_**Amber and Crimson eyes were witnessing the same starry sky at the same time. Both were thinking the same thing. **_

_**A girl's heart was broken hearted and a guy's heart that is confused with who he really loves.**_

'_Come Back to me Tsurara.' _

'_Hug me one more time. Just one last time Rikuo-sama.'_

* * *

Thank You for reading this new chapter. Please Review! And I'm sorry if this chapter is way too short for your liking. But do not fear I will try to Post the other chapters faster.

THANK YOU and PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
